<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幸越】弦月（女装村x双性越，站街文学） by zinawish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115157">【幸越】弦月（女装村x双性越，站街文学）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish'>zinawish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>女装村系列 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androgynous Echizen Ryouma, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>龙马喜欢幸村在干他的时候穿裙子，却不希望幸村看见他的胸。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>女装村系列 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幸越】弦月（女装村x双性越，站街文学）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我不知道这个算是男同性恋、蕾丝边、还是异性恋。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>龙马远远就看到幸村精市了，在校门口，穿着身女孩子的水手校园制服，蹬着双黑色哑光制服鞋，肩上还挎着个黑色书包，深蓝色的短袖把他的手臂更衬的像雪似的白，白色过膝袜和改短的百褶裙显得他长腿又细又直。他也看见龙马了，他仰着头，把书包从右肩换到左肩，向龙马挥挥手，笑容仿佛是融化冰雪的明媚春光，一头鸢尾色的鬈发被他打理成两股，扎成小辫，松松散散的垂在耳下，颊边还留下了几缕碎发，把他五官上艳丽妖冶的味道缓和了些，多了些清纯，更是衬托出他原有的那几分温婉俊逸。他举手投足间都带着股端庄的优雅，像是精雕成神像的玉器。<br/>
龙马强迫自己把眼睛放回手中的课本。他的血液在沸腾，从脚滚到手，最后再烫到了脸，火烧似的，还烧到他耳朵，老师说什么都听不进去了，唯有放学的那声铃响钻进他耳朵里。他拎着书包一路小跑到幸村身边，抬着头，伸出手，盯着幸村，幸村刚合上手机，之前龙马送给他的猫咪挂坠在他手机上一晃一晃的。<br/>
幸村牵过龙马的手，安静的笑着，仿佛鲜花盛开。“喂，越前，那是你的女朋友吗？真漂亮！”他听见桃城在他身后问。龙马看着幸村，想从他的表情中得到些答案，幸村依然笑着，什么也没说，但龙马从他眼下看到丝慌乱。<br/>
“是啊。”龙马说。<br/>
幸村眼里的慌乱消失了，他的笑容依旧迤逦，只是那瞬间，龙马感到幸村攥紧了他的手，力道如此之大，好像幸村想这样攥着龙马一辈子。<br/>
“比你高好多啊越前！你好有福哦，年轻啊真是好，唉可惜我老啦——”<br/>
“你还差的远呢，阿桃！”龙马羞得面红耳赤，扯着幸村，在一片惊呼与欢笑声中跑出校门。直到跑出这条街，他才停下。他本以为幸村跟在他身后，会累的够呛，但幸村看上去就像刚刚那阵奔跑只是公园里的闲庭踱步。<br/>
“我不累。”幸村低低的开口，他声音很好听，对着龙马语气会很温柔，在龙马耳里是春风拂过的垂杨柳，一杯沁入心扉的香茶，但因为声音本身的质地，又带着几片冬日飘洒的残雪。<br/>
他低着头，牵着幸村，慢慢走着，鼻间总萦绕着幸村身上一股淡雅的香气，和之前见幸村不同，幸村这股淡雅的味道经常被掩盖在甜的发腻的风尘气里，呛人的辣，龙马只有把自己埋在幸村的颈窝使劲闻，才能感受到这淡雅脱俗的气息。<br/>
龙马感到自己脸上又在发烫，心在扑通扑通得跳，呼出来的热气仿佛燃着火。幸村捏捏他的手心，停下脚步。龙马扭过头，看见了一家小小的甜品店，木制招牌上面用圆滚滚的字体一蹦一跳的写着：“卖丸子的蛋糕店”，摆在橱窗木盘上的各式甜点也精巧可爱。<br/>
“到了。”幸村对龙马说，脸上仍挂着淡淡的微笑，把他抹了唇蜜，显得粉嘟嘟的嘴唇贴在龙马的耳边，“看见小朋友在教室用功学习，就忍不住硬了，啊呀，该怎么办呢？”他轻声说着，呼出的气吹得龙马又酥又麻，说的话更是让龙马腿一软，跌在他怀里。龙马抓着他雪白，却带着明显肌肉纹理的手臂，头埋在他胸膛，吸了两口原本属于幸村的淡雅香气，恨不得永远把头埋在里面。<br/>
“精市，”丸井文太催促道，套着粉色围裙，一头红发被他随便绑在脑后，“再不进来，给这小孩准备的蛋糕就化了！”<br/>
幸村拍拍龙马的头，笑呵呵的，龙马把自己从幸村的味道里抽出身，猫咪似的圆眼睛转向幸村，那上挑的眼尾又拨动了幸村的心弦。<br/>
“更硬了。”幸村故意逗着怀里的小朋友。小朋友不是真的小朋友，他已经高三了，只是身量娇小，容貌俏丽，又长着双又圆又大，猫咪似无辜，却又有着上挑的眼尾，和凤凰腾飞似的琥珀色眼睛。龙马听罢，赶紧跳出幸村的怀抱，转头走进了甜品店里。那里果然留了个位置，上面摆着块黑森林，龙马知道那是幸村让丸井给他准备的，在开始性爱前，幸村都会带他补充点能量，大部分时候是点心和果汁，或者牛奶。至于龙马喜欢的碳酸饮料，幸村是决不允许的。<br/>
龙马用叉子切下蛋糕的一块角，产生了他才是被幸村付钱的错觉。实际上，是相反的，可幸村在龙马面前从来不提价钱的事情，甚至还不让龙马得知他的具体价目表。直到龙马主动询问。<br/>
“我的话，对龙马来说太贵了。”幸村说，那会儿正勾着脚，小心仔细的用双极薄的黑丝袜裹住他奶白的脚趾，足弓弯的像轮峨眉月。<br/>
“那我欠了你很多。”龙马说。幸村婉转的眼波流向龙马，看出龙马的顾虑，他扑哧一声笑了。<br/>
“你会还得起的，小朋友，”幸村凑过来捏着龙马的鼻子，他身上擦的香水散着花丛一般的香气，“只需要付出一点代价。”<br/>
幸村从来没说过那个代价是什么。<br/>
幸村坐在龙马对面，把书包放在膝上，聚精会神的看着龙马一点点的吃蛋糕，龙马会伸出他猫咪似敏感的小舌头，把叉子舔的干干净净，就像在舔幸村裙下那根硬梆梆的玩意儿一样。<br/>
幸村是个有着足够耐心的人。<br/>
龙马看了幸村一眼，幸村视线如熔岩般滚烫，里面的燃料是欲望，投射到龙马脸上，像是披上了灿烂的霞光。<br/>
龙马低下头。<br/>
幸村的房子就住这附近，那是他最近才租下的一个小洋房，带着浅浅的小花园，刚搬进来不久。龙马知道幸村近期的目标是把这房子买下来，应该更努力工作，尽管如此，幸村还是愿意把时间花在他身上。<br/>
他们已经维持这样的关系差不多一年了。<br/>
“你不吃吗？”文太问幸村。<br/>
幸村摇摇头：“最近在健身。”<br/>
“喝蛋白粉？我可以给你做款蛋白粉蛋糕哦！”<br/>
“别啦，文太君，那样太夸张了。”<br/>
龙马叼着叉子，看着幸村在衣领下隐约的锁骨，那里吮下就会出现个红印子，像朵朵红梅，底下的腹肌已经有了一些纹理，但幸村似乎还不满足。他回忆了一下幸村的男装，却发现他从来没有看过幸村穿男装，幸村面对他时从来都是穿着裙子，作女性打扮，他也习惯了，幸村作女性打扮时很漂亮，他想象不出来幸村的男性装扮，但幸村最近似乎在转变自己的风格。<br/>
可能以后幸村不会打扮成女孩子了。这个想法令龙马有些许莫名的失落。<br/>
“精市穿男装很帅哦。”丸井似乎感知到龙马的想法。<br/>
“没看过。”龙马说。<br/>
幸村和丸井一起笑了起来。<br/>
“龙马君不喜欢吗？”幸村问。<br/>
“没有。”<br/>
“小朋友看来更喜欢我穿裙子，”幸村似乎永远能看透龙马的想法，柔声安慰着，“别怕，只要龙马想看，我就会穿哦。”<br/>
龙马摇摇头，又点点头，也不知道自己答应了什么，他只觉得血液在往他头上涌。他现在晕乎乎的。幸村的手在桌下扶住龙马的膝盖，微微歪着头，嘴上衔着抹温柔的笑意，配上几缕垂落到脸颊，略带凌乱，卷曲的碎发，对龙马来说就是颗迷幻药，能把龙马迷的神魂颠倒。<br/>
从内心深处来看，龙马没想着否认这点。</p><p>踏进玄关，刚关门，幸村就把龙马的手按在自己的裙子那，那里果然有个凸出来，硬梆梆的物体，隔着百褶裙的布料和龙马的手热乎乎的打着招呼。随即一个湿润，急切，充满情色意味的吻黏糊糊的印在龙马唇上，唇齿间带着刚才甜品店里花果茶的香甜，贪婪的把龙马的呜咽全用舌头卷落进肚。龙马搂着幸村的脖子，微微踮着脚，被幸村高超的吻技吮的迷迷糊糊，身体也开始变得燥热，他隔着百褶裙，摸到了幸村的顶端，用拇指在上面打着旋，幸村舒服的眯了眯眼，龙马感觉他的吻变得更深入，索取的也更多了，像是要把他的欲望全都勾出来，化为粘腻的花露，润湿龙马腿间，隐秘于昂然的男性象征下花般柔嫩的穴口。<br/>
这是龙马一直隐瞒于众的的秘密，是属于幸村一人独享的秘密花园。<br/>
幸村的手已经钻进龙马裤子，拨开龙马穿着的子弹内裤，龙马微微打开腿，让幸村的手指更轻易的钻进里面。精市，精市。龙马意乱情迷的在喉咙里呻吟着，眼前愈发迷离了起来，也越来越渴望。可他快到的时候，幸村却结束这个吻，还抽出手指，向龙马展示他从龙马花穴中取得的蜜液。<br/>
“小朋友看来憋了很久了呢。”幸村张开手指，属于龙马的蜜液晶莹剔透的拉着丝，闪着淫靡的光泽。还没等龙马反应过来，他已经跪下身，掏出龙马挺立的男性象征，亲了上去。<br/>
“精市！”龙马惊呼一声，连忙扶住一旁的柜子，幸村柔软的舌头已经灵巧的卷上来，把龙马昂然的欲望含在温暖的嘴里。“精市……好舒服……”龙马呻吟着，将幸村的头发散开，把手指插在幸村的头发里，垂着头，看着自己的那根玩意儿进出着幸村的嘴唇，幸村的嘴唇在他的粘液和唇蜜的作用下显得更加红润，和盯着龙马得紫罗兰色双眼一起挑逗着龙马的每一根神经，龙马对此毫无招架之力，一败涂地，他感觉幸村没玩弄几下，他就已经满足的舒展身体，泄了出来，那玩意儿在幸村的嘴里一跳一跳的。幸村还用手指撸动两下，帮助龙马更好的射进他嘴里。龙马身体的痉挛结束后，他吐出来，张开嘴，龙马半浊的液体在他口腔里，被他用舌头顶出来点，滴在幸村的水手服领子上。<br/>
“吐掉吧。”龙马说，但幸村没听他的，而是合上嘴，咕咚一声咽了下去，最后伸出红润的舌头，丁香似的，手指摆在下巴那做了个胜利手势，显得柔弱且温顺，眼角的泛红还带着点楚楚可怜的味道——这是幸村的职业习惯，龙马猜这些是大人们的爱好，幸村做起来有种熟练的麻木。<br/>
“最喜欢小朋友的味道了，很好吃。”幸村柔声说，放下手，紫罗兰色的眼睛里带着飓风般狂暴的渴望，似乎用眼神，他就能将龙马身上的立领校服脱个精光，把龙马吞噬的连骨头渣都不剩。刚才的是幸村的礼物，龙马清楚，幸村真正感兴趣的还是他腿间正在因为空虚和饥渴正以不停分泌爱液作为抗议的花穴。<br/>
幸村起身，吻又覆了上来，“尝到你的味道了吗，龙马？好甜。”幸村问，声音因为渴求几乎变了个调。龙马隔着百褶裙，又抚上幸村硬邦邦的玩意儿，更硬了，也更翘了。龙马喘息着，又亲上幸村的嘴唇，他尝到自己的味道，涩涩的，龙马尝不出甜味，但幸村每次都甘之如饴。<br/>
龙马觉得可能是因为幸村的职业。他认识幸村，是被他堂哥龙雅刺激的，和他不同，龙雅小小年纪就满世界奔跑，经他手里的女生两只手都数不过来，还老在他面前炫耀，气的龙马直接跑出家门。为了躲避龙雅，他跑了很久，最后不知道自己跑去了哪，只知道自己不小心闯进了一条闪烁着各式各样光怪陆离的霓虹灯招牌、灯光带着粉色雾气，空气弥漫着水果腐烂甜味的街道，那里到处都是穿着暴露、神色轻浮的男男女女。<br/>
龙马就是在这里认识了幸村。那时候，幸村在街边，倚在一块大大的招牌下，垮着身荷叶边露肩吊带的黑色长裙，脚上蹬着双红色绑带的玛丽珍鞋，嘴唇被他抹的血似的红，长长的睫毛他在眼下烙上蝴蝶触须般的阴影，垂落卷曲的发丝在招牌斑斓的霓虹色灯光下从蓝色慢慢幻成紫色，又化成旖旎的桃红色，露出的脖颈与锁骨线条如天鹅般优美。见龙马瞧他，他也转过头瞧着龙马，笑了，他的笑容很温柔，像天边流淌到地面一片水似的月光，垂下的银制细长耳坠随着他头部的动作细细晃着，带来颓丧慵懒的孤独美感，是龙马偷尝过的一杯午夜下的天使之吻，散发着苦涩的香甜气味，闻着就醉了。<br/>
龙马就这么鬼使神差，醉醺醺的坠入幸村的怀抱。但对于幸村来说，龙马才是那杯天使之吻，幸村每次亲吻龙马，都能从龙马身上品尝到一种干净纯真的味道，仿佛浓雾中挂着朝露的森林，而抱着龙马时，他能够品尝到更加甜腻馥郁的香气，像含了口新鲜的奶油。那瞬间，他仿佛是龙马那个世界的人，有着平淡温馨的过去，只是和龙马在夏夜里偷偷进行着属于青少年之间亲昵的恋爱。<br/>
他们一边断断续续的吻着，一边摇摇晃晃的经过客厅，一齐倒在柔软的床上。幸村把龙马的校裤扯到床下，掰开腿，把他的吻和齿痕落在龙马柔嫩的大腿内侧里，实际上这并不舒服，但是幸村每次都像是魔怔一样，在龙马身上留下一个个痕迹。最后，他把一个吻重重地烙在龙马湿润空虚的花穴上，这是一个信号，龙马看着幸村从床边拿出一个安全套，用牙齿撕开包装。<br/>
幸村这次会进来。<br/>
龙马伸过手，从幸村手里取下这个套子。他撩开幸村的百褶裙，除下幸村的内裤，那根玩意儿立刻弹在龙马脸上，给龙马原本红通通的脸蛋留下一道湿漉漉的划痕。龙马伸出舌头，舔了舔分泌着爱液的顶端，依然很苦，龙马怀疑自己一辈子都不会习惯这股腥味。<br/>
但龙马还是含了进去，小心翼翼的收住牙齿，满足又得意的听着幸村难耐的呻吟，他努力吞咽着，幸村的那根玩意儿已经顶到他的喉咙。<br/>
他开始反胃，而他只吞了一半，眼泪就要飙出来了。<br/>
“可以了。”幸村柔声说，拿掉龙马手里的安全套，扔在地上，主动从龙马嘴里出来。<br/>
“我还想试试。”龙马眨眨眼，把他眼里的泪水蒸发掉。<br/>
“小朋友已经做的很棒了，”幸村把龙马放在床上，又拿了个套子，扯开包装袋，套好，俯下身亲了亲龙马的眼睛，“这不是小朋友该做的事情。”<br/>
“那我该做什么？”龙马的声音已经带着点不满了，“我不是小朋友了。”<br/>
“龙马不是小朋友，龙马是小妹妹。”幸村神情认真。<br/>
“那精市是大姐姐，”龙马说，“精市姐姐。”<br/>
幸村闭上眼，轻轻笑着，像是在忍耐什么。幸村很奇怪，他会穿女孩子的衣服，却不喜欢被往女孩子上称呼。他睁开眼，紫罗兰色的眼睛幽深的燃烧着危险的欲火，慢慢捅进来，龙马轻喘着，抓着枕头，怀疑自己的阴道被幸村那根滚烫的东西碾平了。他的下身涨涨的，还有点疼，但他没看清幸村是怎么侵占他的，幸村用裙摆遮住了。痛。他呜咽着，幸村绵软的吻又安抚的落在他的眼睛和双颊。“好软……”他在龙马耳边轻轻说，“还在吸着我呢……啊，更紧了，”他往龙马耳朵呼了口气，“看来龙马妹妹很喜欢精市姐姐这样对他呢，是不是呀，龙马妹妹……”<br/>
混蛋！龙马泄愤的在幸村脖子上咬了口。幸村闷哼一声，故意捅的深了些，也更涨了，吓得龙马只能住口。这家伙，龙马愤愤不平地想，总有一天，他会让幸村在他的唇舌下说出发自内心，由衷的赞美，还真正承认他已经长大了，不再是小朋友小妹妹。<br/>
只是幸村动起来的那刻，龙马的这点想法立刻烟消云散了。</p><p>对于龙马来说，每次结束后，他几乎快认为幸村只是他的女朋友，幸村似乎也在尽力打造这种错觉，只要龙马家的大人不在家，幸村就会拉着龙马在他那里多待一会儿，也许是看点动画片，或是翻看幸村的涂鸦，和幸村一起挤在之前租的小屋，学着照料幸村的盆栽们。他尤其钟爱各式各样的菊花，特别是雏菊，龙马还特意送过他一小盆，被当宝贝似的养到了今天。<br/>
这段时间通常不会很久，因为幸村接下来还会有别的客人，就像龙马一样。这个冰冷的事实令龙马对幸村在女朋友方面的幻想就像是片易碎的泡沫。龙马不知道幸村对待别的客户，也是否像对他那样，会在性爱之前带对方吃甜品或烤鱼大餐，还会给对方剃掉鱼刺，交换一个接一个的吻。他曾经就着这个疑虑问过幸村。<br/>
“我的客户都是大人哦。”幸村答非所问。<br/>
“我就不是大人了吗？”龙马反问。幸村的手会伸过来，抚上龙马的头发，贴着龙马的脸颊。<br/>
“龙马是要好好照顾的小朋友。”幸村说，他的手顺着下颚骨滑向龙马的后脑勺，龙马还想追问下去，他就会扣住龙马的头，吻住龙马，让龙马忘记所有的问题。他经常吻龙马，几乎待着空就会和龙马来一次深吻，把龙马的脑袋吻的和那些吻一样黏糊糊的，老让龙马产生接下来就会被生吞活剥的错觉。龙马还在心里默默算过一笔，这次是他们第三次完整的性爱，比起性爱，他们之间更多的是接吻和抚摸，或者是用嘴和舌头，做那些在幸村看来肯定是小菜一碟的前戏。大部分时候都是幸村帮龙马释放。龙马对自己身体胡来的话，会容易怀上自己的孩子，很危险。幸村曾这么说过，他用这个理由，半强迫着与龙马交换了联系方式，叮嘱龙马一定要定期找他帮忙。龙马本打算把幸村扔在脑后，可是他已经食髓知味，幸村摇曳的裙摆、花瓣般的红唇、骨节分明修长的手指都一一浮荡在他的梦里，他憋了一星期，最后还是忍不住主动联络了幸村，给幸村发了邮件。<br/>
幸村在三分钟内与他约好了时间。<br/>
“只要是小朋友，什么要求都可以。”幸村说过。说是这样说了，但龙马基本没有给幸村任何要求。除了这次，他被满抽屉的情书打了个措手不及，还老被桃城逼问关于恋爱方面的事情。他希望幸村来救一下场，假装他有个大姐姐女朋友之类的。<br/>
可他没说让幸村打扮的像个女高中生，穿着水手服，还用这身打扮干他。他还是喜欢幸村在干他的时候身穿裙摆较大的宽松裙子，这样他还能忽略下身传来的被填满的充实感，幻想其实是幸村骑在他身上。<br/>
幸村解开了龙马的衬衫领子。<br/>
“不要……”龙马泄出几丝呻吟，推开他的手，阻止他再继续解他的衣服。他在幸村性爱的时候会穿着上衣，就算是第一次，他想让幸村给他破处，也是穿着上衣。他允许幸村触碰和进入他畸形的下体，却不允许幸村触碰他的胸部。那是他最后的防线和坚持。<br/>
“我想亲你，小妹妹。”幸村说，整个人往下沉，更深入到龙马体内，使劲碾磨着那块软肉，不要亲，不要脱我的衣服，龙马喘息着，幸村给他带来的欢愉令他视线已经失焦了。细密的汗珠从他毛孔里一点点渗出来，是他和幸村肉体的粘合剂。<br/>
“为什么？”幸村尽量控制话语里的不满。龙马喜欢他穿女孩子的衣服，虽然不在乎他那具已经有了力量感的裸体，却在乎自己的上半身是否裸露在他面前，幸村只在他们第一次碰面时触碰过，龙马的胸部是柔软的，但那是龙马的死穴。<br/>
龙马那时候如惊雷一样跳起来，要不是幸村死死摁住龙马两个手臂，龙马估计会下意识给幸村一拳，或像被激怒的猫咪一样亮出利爪，划伤幸村的肌肤。<br/>
“我不是小妹妹……”龙马想推开幸村，幸村止住动作，那双含着清泉似的紫罗兰色眼睛盯着龙马，一副差点笑出声的模样。他隔着衣服，抓了下龙马的胸部，里面被更厚实的东西裹住了。<br/>
龙马很在意。<br/>
“别碰了，不许笑！”龙马有点恼了。<br/>
“没有笑，真的没有，是龙马妹妹太可爱。”幸村笑着又准备把自己的吻覆上去来，可龙马扭过头，让他扑了个空，不仅如此，龙马还推着他，一副特别抗拒的模样。<br/>
“龙马……”幸村把手撑在龙马身体两侧，明白自己应该是惹龙马生气了。他不死心的又把吻覆上来，还是一个黏糊糊，能把龙马理智搅成一团浆糊似的吻，龙马琥珀色的眼睛迷离起来，破碎的阳光在里面被幸村的亲吻和欲望酿成蜜酒。<br/>
龙马还在推着他，虽然已经没有刚才那么抗拒了。<br/>
“我要换个姿势。”幸村一结束这个吻，龙马就说。<br/>
“什么姿势？”幸村问。<br/>
“我在上面……”龙马停顿一下，“干你。”<br/>
幸村的表情僵了下。<br/>
“你现在就是在干我，龙马。”<br/>
“不行……我要在上面！你说过我提什么要求都可以……”<br/>
看来真的是被气到了。这是龙马第一次表示要占领主动权。这让幸村隐隐感到别扭。<br/>
“好啊。”幸村的语气带着点讨好的意味。他故意一点点把自己抽出来。果然，他只要抽出一点，龙马的身体就会拼了命想挽留他。不要走。龙马咬着唇，一言不发，只用眼角闪烁的露珠似的泪花在这么告诉他。<br/>
幸村更喜欢进入龙马的身体。他吻了吻龙马的眼角，翻过身，躺在床上，解开自己的裙子，好让龙马接下来更好的动作，他刚调整好，龙马就伏在他身上有些粗暴的吻上他，龙马的吻又深又重，利刃似的锋利，带着侵略的意味，和幸村腰间抵着的那朵湿润柔软的肉花完全不同。幸村一边回应，一边扶着龙马的腰，调整自己胯间的利刃，把龙马往这上面带。<br/>
龙马不满地抿了抿幸村的嘴唇，“我自己来。”他说，刚说完，幸村的利刃如巨蟒般滑入龙马多汁的蜜道。他又被幸村填满了。<br/>
“嗯……”幸村从喉咙里挤出像女人般娇滴滴的呻吟，“龙马大人好厉害……干的精市很舒服……”<br/>
龙马气的不打一处来：“我还没动——”<br/>
幸村往他体内顶了一下，酥酥麻麻的，把龙马的话顶没了。龙马腰一软，差点没瘫在幸村身上。<br/>
“拜托前后动一动吧，龙马大人，”幸村的声音尖细起来足以与女人以假乱真，“不要再欺负人家了，精市好想要……好想要龙马君……”<br/>
他半阖着眼，鸢尾花色的卷发散落在枕上，面颊上杏色的腮红在刚才剧烈的运动下愈发粉润，溢着层薄薄的汗液，灯光打下来，就像铺上了层金粉，嘴唇也因为刚才的吮吻，果冻般水润饱满，染上层草莓汁，双唇间若有若无的舌尖宛如齿间的樱桃，龙马留下的齿痕仍在白皙的脖颈上，剩下点淡粉色的印子，水手服领子下裸露出的明显锁骨和肌肤雪似的晃着龙马的眼。龙马动一动，幸村就配合的发出甜到发腻的甜美呻吟，唇间樱桃似的舌尖也勾了出来，引着龙马去亲他，龙马亲过去的时候，只觉得舌尖被幸村现在过分甜腻的糖度甜到舌尖发麻，舌根苦辣，而在半阖着的紫罗兰色双眼里，龙马只找到了无神的空洞，像没有灵魂的娃娃。<br/>
“精市……好喜欢被龙马大人干……”幸村继续叫道，他的目光越来越朦胧，眼睛越来越无神。龙马停下了。<br/>
“为什么……”<br/>
“别叫了。”龙马一挥手，有点粗暴地制止幸村接下来的话。他看出来幸村是在讨好他，想为他刚才的行为做出补偿。<br/>
他对待别人也是这样。龙马想到这，感觉自己鼻子有点发酸，鼻腔里胀起股酸涩的气味。<br/>
幸村也愣了：“龙马……不喜欢吗？”他的语气有点困惑，“我以为龙马会更喜欢……”<br/>
“你自己不喜欢。”龙马说，他坐起身，把手放在幸村的胸前，隔着上衣，龙马摸到了幸村结实平坦的胸肌。<br/>
“可大家都喜欢这样的我，”幸村的声音恢复成平时的模样，“穿着女孩子的衣服，这样叫，他们会很兴奋，我以为……龙马不想当小妹妹，应该也会对这样的我更感兴趣。”<br/>
“可我也不喜欢，”龙马说，“我不是那些人，你这样我一点也不兴奋。”<br/>
“那龙马喜欢什么呢？”幸村问。龙马趴在幸村身上，幸村紫罗兰色的眼睛里波光粼粼，恢复了些神采。<br/>
“做你自己就好，”龙马想了想，“我不是你其他的客户。”<br/>
幸村的手又抚上龙马的脸蛋，脸上隐隐露出悲悯。<br/>
“你知道我想要什么吗，龙马？”幸村问，龙马摇摇头。<br/>
“会吓着你的，龙马。”幸村慢慢解开水手服上的搭扣，“我想要的，可能并不是你喜欢和接受的。”<br/>
“到底是什么？”龙马不解地问。<br/>
“和你做爱时，我希望我是完全的男人。”幸村说，“这样还不够，龙马，我还希望我们都是赤裸，纯粹，坦诚相待的，像原始的动物一样，”他的嘴角勾起一丝淡淡的嘲笑，“这些都还不够，龙马，我比你想的要贪心多了，我想和你组成家庭，对你有无穷尽的欲望……”<br/>
幸村闭上嘴，龙马紧致的肉体依然含着他。龙马坐起身，琥珀色的大眼睛里饱含着震惊与恐惧。<br/>
“你疯了，”龙马说，“组成家庭什么的，你想让我怀孕？”<br/>
“这个不必，”幸村坐起来，把龙马的手捧在手心里，“你陪着我就好了。”<br/>
“我愿意陪着你，”龙马说，“可我不想脱衣服。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“我……”龙马张开口，却发现他什么理由都说不出口，在幸村面前袒胸露乳的情形只要想一想，毛绒绒的恐惧就像大蜘蛛腿一样在他背上缓缓攀爬着。<br/>
“让我猜猜，”幸村亲了亲龙马的手指，龙马的手指甲有着与这个年纪的男孩子不同的干净，“大家都认为你是个男孩子，你很好强，也这么强迫自己，可你比所有人都知道你的情况……你觉得羞耻。”<br/>
“你怎么知道？”龙马问，被握在幸村手心里的手陡然缩紧。<br/>
“你不愿意正视你胸前的两块肉，”幸村柔声道，“每次我提到它们，你表现的就像是两块什么肮脏累赘的弱点，你害怕它们。”<br/>
“我不知道……这很奇怪，”龙马说，他的声音变得颤抖，泪珠挂在睫毛，如钻石般熠熠生辉，“我应该是个男人，爸爸这么说，哥哥也这么说，大家都这么说，可我既有喉结，也有胸部，还能自己与自己生孩子，还喜欢被你进入……可是男人不该是这样的，我就像个怪物……”<br/>
他低着头，看着幸村花瓣般的嘴唇在他手背上驻留了一阵。幸村把他拉近了些，这个动作让龙马感觉自己要被幸村捅穿了。<br/>
“龙马认为我是怪物吗？”幸村突然问。<br/>
龙马摇摇头。<br/>
“我生理上是男人，可我会在外形上把自己打造成女人的模样，只有这样，我才能从倒影中寻求到我家人的残影，”幸村说，他已经完全除掉他的水手服，露出他纹理明显的上半身，“为了生存，我还学会在他人身下承欢，同时，我也很享受在龙马的身体里。龙马，这样的我，在你眼里是不是也是怪物？你会不会也和别人一样，只喜欢我的女性外形呢？”<br/>
龙马定定的看着幸村身上的肌肉，他没有一次那么清晰的认识到他眼前这位漂亮的大姐姐是个真正的男人。<br/>
“我喜欢精市，”龙马把脸贴在幸村的脖子上，笃定道，“你不是怪物，你是精市……”<br/>
“我也喜欢龙马，”幸村说，他已经完全解开了龙马的衬衫，正在解开束胸衣上的扣子，“龙马也不是怪物，是命运赐予的礼物——”<br/>
龙马直起身，闭着眼，那两个小小的酥乳终于跃到了幸村眼前，汗津津的，龙马已经渗入樱花颜色的蜜色肌肤上微微颤动着。<br/>
“真美，”幸村喃喃道，轻柔地捧着它们，宛如珍宝，“像天使一样。”<br/>
幸村亲上来那刻，在背上移动的蜘蛛腿忽然消失了。龙马眨眨眼，他的眼泪终于簌簌落下了。</p><p>龙马正趴在餐桌上，穿着印着猫咪图案的宽大睡衣，在作业的海洋里畅游，头晕脑胀，以补偿他下午与幸村过分的放纵。直到现在，他还有被填满的错觉。<br/>
一杯热气腾腾的牛奶放在他的右手边，那股好闻淡雅的味道又闯进龙马鼻子里。他今天留宿在幸村家，他爸爸带着猫一起回去老家探望祖父，妈妈还在美国。<br/>
“谢谢。”龙马放下笔，抬起头。幸村拉过椅子，坐在一旁，把一本书放在桌上，是叶赛宁的诗选集，里面夹着黄铜制的书签。他给自己也煮了杯牛奶。<br/>
龙马好奇的看着，这是他第一次看见幸村男人的打扮，没化妆，穿着宽松的棕色男款睡衣，头发随意披在肩上，高挺的鼻梁上架着半边眼镜，把他浓艳的五官遮挡了点，更突出他原有的俊美。<br/>
“文太说的没错，”龙马感到自己耳朵下又在发烫了，“你穿男装挺帅气的。”<br/>
幸村眉开眼笑。<br/>
“谢谢，”幸村说，“龙马喜欢吗？”<br/>
“嗯，”龙马说，“你还戴眼镜，近视？”<br/>
“这是防蓝光眼镜，没有度数的，”幸村说，“我一般晚上看书的时候用。”<br/>
他把眼镜摘下，待在龙马鼻梁上，龙马看见世界被染上层黄色的薄雾，如过去泛黄凝固的时光。<br/>
“你今晚还要不要……”<br/>
“没有客人了哦，”幸村说，“已经没有了。”<br/>
“啊……”<br/>
“我小时候生了场重病，”幸村解释道，“很严重，家里花光了所有的积蓄，欠了债，出了事故。”<br/>
“……抱歉。”龙马说。幸村只是对他笑笑，<br/>
“过去的事情了，”幸村说，“债我已经还清了，文太的甜品店我也有参与。”<br/>
龙马喝了口牛奶，有点诧异，他一项不喜欢牛奶里的腥臊气，但幸村煮出来的只保留了香浓的口感。<br/>
“龙马，”幸村撑着头，“我们该谈谈价钱了。”<br/>
龙马差点被牛奶呛住。<br/>
“我欠了你多少？”龙马有点绝望地问，一定是天文数字，龙马从幸村平时的用品猜到。<br/>
“你能和我交往吗？”幸村问，龙马目不转睛地盯着他，嘴上一圈奶渍使龙马在他眼里像只被吓坏的小猫咪。<br/>
“……什么？”龙马可算开口了。<br/>
“我想与龙马交往，”幸村说，用拇指擦掉龙马嘴上的奶渍，“做情侣。”<br/>
“这是你说的一点代价吗？”龙马想起。<br/>
“是啊。”<br/>
“我以为……我们已经是情侣了。”龙马说，他的双颊又在发烫。<br/>
“真的？”幸村的声音里饱含欣喜，“龙马是答应了？”<br/>
“嗯，”龙马说，“你现在是我的男朋友。”<br/>
“现在？”<br/>
“穿裙子的时候是我的女朋友，”龙马继续说，他盯着桌面上的习题，仿佛要把它们盯出个窟窿，“下次如果你到学校找我，晚一点，去球场，穿点别的，比如那件深绿色，袖子很大，露肩膀的裙子，大人穿的那种，别穿水手服了，好奇怪，大家肯定都会喜欢你……”<br/>
幸村在一旁笑倒在桌上。<br/>
“别笑了！”龙马推了一下幸村，幸村趴在桌上，露出半张脸。<br/>
“我还想看。”幸村突然说。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“你的胸部。”<br/>
“你是变态吗？”<br/>
“是啊，我还是你的男朋友，现在特别想看小朋友的乳房。”<br/>
龙马只能把上衣卷起来，夜晚空气凉凉的，打得他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。幸村直起身，认真的端详了一会儿，像是在画廊欣赏什么佳作，脸上慢慢浮出龙马从未见过的红晕。最后，他捂住脸，幽幽地叹口气。<br/>
“你还差得远呢。”龙马放下衣服，感觉自己刚从温泉里出来。<br/>
“糟糕，晚上睡不着了。”幸村放下手，把椅子拉到龙马身边，顺势揽过龙马的肩膀。龙马靠在幸村肩膀，边吮着牛奶，有点心不在蔫的听着幸村说起他书包里的情书，幸村说女孩子的心意怎么都要稍微回复一点，是礼貌。<br/>
“我是什么呢？”龙马突然问，“我是你的男朋友，还是女朋友？”<br/>
龙马用手指描绘着手里陶瓷杯上面的海浪般的花纹，静静地等着答案。这是个需要时间的答案，龙马并不着急。<br/>
“你是我的爱人。”<br/>
幸村的回答并没有花上太长的时间。<br/>
The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>